sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thrash the Tasmanian Devil
Thrash the Tasmanian Devil (スラッシュ・ザ・タスマニアン・デビル, Surasshu za Tasumanian Debiru), commonly shortened as Thrash the Devil (スラッシュ・ザ・デビル, Surasshu za Debiru), is an anthropomorphic Tasmanian Devil, gifted with being one of the few (if not, the last) of the Tasmanian Devils to exist. As such, Thrash made it his quest to avenge his kind by getting payback on the echidna species for them driving his kind to near-extinction. He is both physically powerful and highly resilient. He is stubborn, aggressive and doesn't adapt easily. Thrash's dominant trait is his strength and Supersonic roars. He can also jump in long or high distances, can climb up walls with ease by punching his fists into them, and is very skilled at a wide variety of martial art forms. "''My kind used to flourish on Downunda. Then your people came and attacked us into a war. And that's the result! The echidnas messed with us, trying to gain more land and power. Nobody remembers why–not that they had the right to do it at all. Mums and dads sired of babies for their lives. Each generations, as we get bred out of existence, are told the stories of who did this to us! And so here we are. The last of the Tasmanian Devils and the last of the Echidnas. Eye for an eye, mate." :—Thrash to Knuckles. Appearance :''Voice actor: Roger Smith (English), Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Thrash is colored in a purple hue. He has a white jagged-fur lightning bolt pattern on his chest similar to a customized-"V" shape. He has a beige colored muzzle, and a hairstyle resembling both Sonic the Hedgehog's quills and Knuckles the Echidna's dreadlocks. He has green gloves and shoes with gray, metal squares identical to those of Knuckles' boots. He has a pair of black cuffs on each of his gloves. He has a pair of fangs. In the Young Days In Present Time He has yellow eyes in the present timeline. Possible Future Gallery Personality Having a strong sense of justice of what he believes is right, Thrash is a rough character who, like the Tasmanian Devils, have a prestigious hatred against the echidnas. Although he has a profound hatred against the echidnas, he was willing to let Knuckles live to have a fair game. Thrash's prestigious against the echidnas can be even hinted by just his comments and body language, such as when he watched the Downunda Freedom Fighters defeated a horde of Wing Dingoes, Thrash's first comment was about the plethora of echidnas there was. Another example is when Thrash decided to lean on a wall when the Downunda Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were discussing their plan. While he may be rough against the echidnas, Thrash has some soft spots in his heart, such as joining Team Dark, or even alongside the main cast and other heroes in fights, just to "bust up a few heads for a good cause". He is also very noble, as seen when he placed Team Fighters alongside each other after the electricity knocked out every civilian at Albion. But, like Knuckles, Thrash has a very short temper, as seen when Finitevus insulted his kind. Perhaps because of his kind's hatred against echidnas, Thrash does not recognize the modern echidnas of his time and blames them for his kind's devastation, despite Knuckles telling Thrash that not only were they good people, but they could have also helped Thrash and his kind return to normal. Thrash makes no effort upon separating any of the echidnas from good or bad, and sees them all as "trash". True to his location of origin, Thrash speaks in an Australian English accent, spouting Australian phrases such as "mate" and "yer". Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega Family *Two unnamed Tasmanian Devil sisters Neutral *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badger *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Moss the Sloth *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Sol Dimension characters *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik (founder) **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Thrash is incredibly strong and quite the bruiser, possessing a raw level of super strength rivaling even Knuckles, enabling him to easily subdue his foes, like a Wing Dingo, with his fists at barely any effort. Despite his size, he is also noted to be fast and agile. He has demonstrated formidable hand-to-hand combat skills, though Barby Koala has implied his skills are unrefined and he struggled against a more profound fighter like Knuckles in their battles. Thrash is also an expert survivalist, having become so due to his hard life. Thrash is also gifted with the ability to fire sonic screams and roars at his foes as a concussive force which are powerful enough to send his opponents flying away and make them close their ears in pain. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Sonic roar *Super strength *Expert survivalist *Hand-to-hand combat skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Thrash's supersonic scream ability is likely a reference to the Tasmanian Devil's power to shriek at high volumes, but to an exaggeration in the case of Thrash. Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Power Type Characters